Of Love and War
by Franada lover
Summary: Sadiq and Heracles are once again at war, but when Greece is injured badly Sadiq has to take care of him. As Heracles heals new feelings come to the surface! Warnings: yaoi, TurkeyXGreece, SadiqXHeracles rated T just to be safe on later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Smoke and blood

Black smoke rose into the air from everywhere around me, my nose and throat stung from breathing it in. I coughed nearly falling to the ground, my lungs were begging for air,my limbs ached, and my wounds poured out crimson liquid. My body wanted me to give in yet, I refused, I wouldn't let him win this war.

My fingers clenched around the cross in my hand as I took a shaky step forward. My eyes narrowed at the dark skinned man in front of me, "Give up!" His voice echoed threw the air. "Your in no shape to be fighting! I don't want to hurt you anymore!"

A growl escaped my throat, "Shut up! I'm not giving up! I never wanted to be a part of you! And now I'm finally breaking away!"

The Turkish man smirked as he grabbed one of my hands and pressed my palm to his lips, "Heracles please." He whispered into my hand.

"N-No!" I quickly pulled hand back and growled.

Sighing Sadiq looked into my eyes, "I'll have to take you by force I'm afraid."

"you don't scare me Sadiq-" I was quickly caught off by another of my own coughing fits, my body was getting read to give in. Pulling my hand away from my mouth I found blood and I knew I wouldn't be lasting much longer.

"Damn." I whispered under my breath, everything around me seemed to slow down as my vision went blurry. Without my consent my knees gave in an I fell to the ground. No longer was I able to see the smoke or fire around me, no longer could I see the Turkish man standing above me.

After what had seemed like only moments of being swallowed by darkness my eyes opened slowly. I shifted my eyes around finding that I was in a small room with white walls, I laid on a wood framed bed black sheets beneath me. I was wrapped in a navy blue blanket, and next to my bed was a small table where a plate of bread and glass of water sat. This room seemed familiar but then again my mind was still hazy. Gingerly I tried to sit up, but the sudden shock of pain sent me back down on the bed.

"Careful your still injured pretty badly."

My eyes widened that voice caused me even more pain then trying to move did. There standing in the door way was the man I hated, "Don't tell me what to do!" I managed to snap in a raspy voice. My throat was dry and it hurt to talk.

The dark haired man sighed, "Heracles, must you be so cruel? I just saved your life and you can't even show me a little bit of gratitude?"

"You should have let me die on the battle field! I'd rather be dead then be back here!" I growled lowly.

A smile came to the Turkish mans lips, "But what use would you be to me dead?"

"I hate you! I will kill you!" I attempted to yell, but it came out more like a pathetic squeak.

"Seems we don't share mutual feelings." I saw the Turkish mans smile fade and he turned to walk out. "Just get some rest and heal up. I'll be preparing dinner if you need anything."

As Sadiq walked out I glared at him, if I had the strength I would have punched that man! But for now all I could do was lay here and let my wounds heal while I planned my next plans for freedom from that terrible man. I wouldn't stay here for the rest of my life, eventually I would break away from Sadiq one way or another.

I know it's terrible, please don't kill me!


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

Chapter 2:Questions  
**A/N: ok guys chapter 2! Sorry it took awhile, thanks to all of you that followed this story and reviewed it! I'm so thankful that you guys like it! Ok anyways onto the story!**

I felt warm fingers against my cheek, brushing back my hair. The fingers were rough to the touch but they were so gentle brushing against my skin. Slowly I opened my eyes to see the Turkish man I hated so much brushing my hair from my face, quickly I pulled back.  
"W-What the hell?!" I screamed my voice sounding much better after my little nap.  
"You looked so peaceful sleeping." Sadiq simply stated.  
"Doesn't mean you can touch me as you please! Why were you even touching me?!"  
"You sleep a lot, you even slept through dinner."  
"Stop changing the subject!"  
Sadiq sighed, "Are you hungry?"  
I stared at the Turkish man, why did he keep avoiding the subject? "Yeah a little bit I guess."  
"I'll go get you some food." Sadiq stood up walking out of the room leaving me to myself again.  
I stared at the ceiling for a few seconds and sighed, "Can't I ever get out of here?" I whispered to myself. I wanted away from this man more then anything, even if it meant dying. Carefully I sat up leaning my back against the headboard of the bed. After sleeping I felt better, my throat wasn't as dry and it didn't hurt as much to move around.  
Hearing the foot falls of the Turkish man my eyes snapped back to the door. Sadiq carried a plate with what looked like bread, cheese, and some fruits. As he handed me the plate I eyed it suspiciously.  
"It's not poisoned." Sadiq spoke up, once again sitting in his seat next to my bed. I looked at the man and then broke a piece of the bread off pushing it into my mouth. I found the bread tasted excellent and soon had chowed down everything on my plate.  
As I wiped crumbs from my mouth I looked over to find the Turkish man staring at me.  
"What?!" I snapped at him.  
A smirk came to the Turkish mans lips and he grabbed my chin. My eyes widened and I blushed, his eyes locked with mine as he leaned in close. I felt his warm breath against my lips and soon found his lips on top of mine. Quickly I had pulled back nearly falling off the bed, but Sadiq had grabbed my waist keeping me on the mattress. My cheeks felt hot so I knew I was blushing a bright shade.  
"Be more careful. You might hurt yourself worse." Sadiq said looking down at me smiling.  
I turned my head away, "G-Go away! Leave me alone and stop touching me!"  
Sadiq let go of my waist and backed away, "Fine, but I'm staying in this room."  
I laid back down and turned my back to the Turkish man still blushing madly. _What the hell was that?! Why would he kiss me?! _So many questions ran through my mind. _Dammit! Why was I still blushing and why were my_ _lips tingling?! Why was my heart racing_?! I buried my head into my pillow and groaned. _Why did I feel like this_?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Yay end of chapter 2! My chapters are short yet they take me a whole day to write. Chapter 3 should be up within a week!**


End file.
